


The Girl

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: It’s only her; always was… her.





	The Girl

It’s only her; always was… her.

She is the chip on my shoulder and the sun’s warmth on my face.   
She’s everywhere. I’m everywhere, yet we’re in the same place.  
She saw me for who I am and who I try so hard to be.   
She questions my two names; which of the two truly belongs to me?

The loneliness inside of me is hers, it has a voice.  
She says it’s still up to me; she says I have a choice.  
Still. Even now. After all this time.   
But is that worth it, if I am not hers, if she can’t be mine? 

I kneel only to the girl that was nothing to some.  
I kneel only to the girl that is my equal.   
I kneel only to the girl who looked past my faults.   
I kneel only to the girl that I drove away with my evil.


End file.
